


The Bendy Kittens of the Philistines

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Crack, Gen, Israelites, Just Add Kittens, Philistines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-07
Updated: 2005-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	The Bendy Kittens of the Philistines

And it came to pass that Samson loved a woman that dwelt in the valley of Sorek, and her name was Delilah. And the lords of the Philistines came unto her and said, Entice him, and see where his great strength lieth and we will give thee, every one of us, eleven hundred pieces of silver.

And Delilah spake unto Samson, saying at divers times, Tell me, I pray thee, how thou mightest be bound.

And Samson made sport of her, telling her not the means wherewith he might be bound, but lying unto her until her heart was full sore.

And Delilah said unto Samson, Thou lovest me not, arise, go from the valley of Sorek, I will see thee no more.

And Samson cried out, saying, Nay, but I may be bound if thou but bringest unto me a kitten.

And Delilah straightway told the lords of the Philistines, and they sent messengers into Egypt, even unto Pharaoh king of Egypt and begged from him the least of the kittens of the land of Egypt.

And Delilah brought the kitten, that was the least of the kittens of the land of Egypt, being halt and lame, unto Samson and at once his strength left him, and the Philistines took him and did bind him and bound him in the prison house in Gaza.

And Delilah took the money, and builded herself a great house, and lived there the rest of her days with the kitten by her side.


End file.
